Playing With Fire
by roku1397
Summary: Goku and Chichi has been engaged for a year and in the middle of their wedding preparations. But then unexpectedly, Goku's past is catching up to his present. Can that past ruin the much awaited wedding of Goku and Chichi?
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Fire

A/U: Goku and Chichi has been engaged for a year and in the verge of their wedding preparations. But then unexpectedly Goku's past is catching up to his present. Can that past ruin the much awaited wedding of Goku and Chichi?

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the King's mansion. Miss Chichi King the heiress of the King's enterprise is still lying on her soft heart shaped queen sized bed asleep. Then the buzzing of her digital alarm clock reverberated in her room, causing her to open her eyes abruptly. She remained lying down for 10 minutes more, before she decided to get up from her bed and wipe off the sleep in her eyes. She went into her huge walk in closet where she kept all of her fashionable clothes, bags and shoes not to mention her tons of makeup and jewelries.

She picked out her outfit for the day. It is a Purple tank top, a white mini skirt and silver strappy sandals to go with it. Chichi put it on after taking a warm shower in her luxurious bathroom. Chichi matched her wardrobe with the pendant which her late mom gave, on her 21'st birthday. Chichi's outfit wouldn't be complete without her makeup on so; she swiped a frosted lavender eyeshadow, applied two coats of lengthening mascara, a bit of Apricot blush onto the apples of her cheeks and finished her look with a peach lipstick. She checked herself on her Mahogany full length mirror. She smiled to herself and giggled because Goku is already waiting to meet her in their favorite coffee shop called Cream and Puffs for breakfast.

Chichi rushed down the stairs and greeted her father Gyumao with a good morning kiss. "Good morning Daddy" Mr. Ox King is reading the daily news and sipping his cup of brewed coffee, looked up to his lovely daughter and greeted her back."Good morning Honey! You look so pretty. Are you going to have a breakfast date with your Prince Charming? Chichi replied with a giggle."Yes Daddy. He is waiting for me right now." said as he smiled at his darling daughter, alright have a great time! Chichi hugged the big sized man and gave him a peck on the cheek and hastened to step out of the front door.

At The Cream and Puffs Café

Goku reserved the table near the fountain surrounded with white roses. He knows how much Chichi loves romantic scenery whenever they are together. He is wearing a button down soft orange shirt paired with dark blue jeans and loafers he accessorized his outfit with a gold and silver watch, a round pendant and a red framed sunglasses. A waitress came over to Goku and asked him for his orders."Hello sir what are you having for breakfast?" Goku flashed the waitress with his dazzling smile and politely said, "I'll tell you later. I am still waiting for my fiancee to arrive." The waitress replied alright then sir just press this buzzer when you are going to order already." Goku answered yes miss I will". The waitress went inside the café blushing. Afterwards Goku felt two slender arms around his neck and a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned around and said "Hello Honey you look stunning" and kissed Chichi on the lips. Chichi sits down across Goku and they started to order. Goku ordered his favorite Ham and Egg waffles drizzled with maple syrup and a cup of hot creamy latte. Chichi ordered her favorite Club sandwich with chips and a tall glass of fresh lemonade. The 2 lovers enjoyed their hearty breakfast.

After 2 hours Goku and Chichi are now at the Weddingspiration office, to meet with their wedding planner. Capsule Corp's President Bulma Briefs recommended the company because; it is the one who provided a party hire for Tights, Bulma's elder sister who wed a year ago. Chichi was checking out the flower arrangement catalog, while Goku is looking around the premises. The door opened and a voluptuous beautiful woman dressed in a plum business suit carrying a brief case approached the young couple."Hello there! You must be Goku and Miss Chichi King. The smart looking woman smiled and extended her hand to them. I am Miss Rociel Enriquez. I am going to be in charge in the planning of your December wedding." Chichi gave the lady a sweet happy smile and courteously replied, "It is my pleasure to meet you ma'am" as she shake hands with Miss Rociel. Goku did likewise. The 3 of them discussed how the couple would want their wedding to be. The young engaged couple wants to have it at Mount Paozu where Goku's grandfather used to live. It is secluded and yet enchanting because it is surrounded with trees hills and grasslands. To add to that, it has a river of crystal blue water flowing in between the valleys. The discussion lasted for 3 hours; Goku and Chichi are quite satisfied.

Chichi is now riding at Goku's Red Range Rover. They are on their way to "Bridedazzle" a famous wedding dress shop which can transform a vintage wedding gown into something chic and modern. Chichi brought her mom's wedding gown to have it altered so that it will be more suitable for a modern bride. Goku flashed Chichi his heart melting smile and said "Honey are you sure you wanna show me what you're gonna wear on our wedding? Don't you wan't it to be a surprise?" Chichi lovingly stroked Goku's hair and replied."It's alright honey; what you're going to see isn't the final look yet. I like to raise your excitement you see." She then winked at him and reached out to hold his hand. After half an hour they are already parked in front of "Bridedazzle". They went inside the moment they arrived.

The shop is cozy. It has a soft purple L shaped couch with lilac throw pillows it has a white painted wooden center table with a crystal flower vase on top with Calla lilies. Right beside the couch is a magazine rack with lots of Bridal magazines. Chichi took a magazine and began flipping the pages, while Goku is browsing the internet on his mobile phone. And then the shop's receptionist approached and told them, "Ma'am, Sir, Madam Evelyn Guerrero is ready to speak to you now. The receptionist motioned to Goku and Chichi to follow her. Madam Evelyn Guerrero greeted the couple with a smile and motioned to them to sit down. Madam Evelyn began saying "Chichi you came right in time. I was planning to call you since yesterday because I want you to see what alterations I have started doing to your wedding dress! I am sure you are going to like it and so as Goku." Chichi delightfully looked at Goku and said "Oh hon I can't wait for us to see my dress! Are you excited to see it too? Goku replied on the same manner."Uh sure hon why not?"

Miss Evelyn Guerrero guided them to the working area of her shop. At the center stood a mannequin with Chichi's wedding gown. Though unfinished it is very elegant that is fit for a royalty to wear. It is a princess cut with a laced tube top designed with swarovsky crystals and the bottom is fine silk that is long enough to cover Chichi's feet. Chichi fell in love as soon as she laid her eyes on it. She couldn't believe how fresh and elegant it looked. Goku admired the Bridal gown as well and he pictured how radiant Chichi would look in it. He pulled her close and whispered to her"Honey I can't wait to marry you" With that Chichi turned to face Goku and wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Goku responded by enclosing Chichi with a tight embrace and kissed her back and then they rubbed noses. After a moment of silence, they heard a feigned coughing sound. When the lovers turned their heads; it was Miss Evelyn they smiled sheepishly and apologized. They shook hands, thanked her and left.

By the end of the day; Goku and Chichi had finished the first phase of their wedding prep. Now the two is in Chichi's palatial home inside the entertainment room with dim lights on and soft music; the couple is engaged in a passionate kiss…

So there you guys! What do you think of the beginning of my story? I know it's kinda dragging but in the coming chapters, things are going to get juicier…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank MkMP202 in adding my story to his/her favorite story.

You can see how much Goku and Chichi love each other. In every relationship there is a test which can be a circumstance or a person. Let us find out about what this test is going to be… Please take note that this chapter is mostly flash back to establish why the title of the story is Playing with Fire

It's almost midnight when Goku left the King's residence. All can be heard is the strong wind blowing, the screeching of the tires on the road and the low vibration of the engine of his red range rover. As Goku drives into the silent night, he started to feel sleepy. He felt his eyes getting heavy and it will take him another 45 minutes to reach his Condo. Goku pulled over to the side of the road just to rest his eyes. In his quiet moment an incident that happened 2 years ago when he and Chichi were apart because she took a Masters Degree in Yale and Goku was at the North Region to expand his furniture business where he stayed for a month.

Goku was driving in the coldest part of Japan the North Region to meet with Mr. White his new business partner. And then his truck's engine suddenly died down. Goku got so pissed off and hit the steering wheel and said. "Ah darn it! Just when I am on a rush this happens! He came out of the truck and opened the hood to check it out. To his dismay the engine is frozen. He was seething and about to explode;a blue pick up truck pulled over to the side. A young pretty red head with a shoulder length straight hair lady stepped out wearing a beanie a yellow jacket with gloves of the same color, a blue scarf, dark jeans and knee high boots came over to him smiling. Upon seeing the pretty lady approaching. Goku immediately wiped off the angry look on his face and flashed his killer smile at her. It cannot be denied that there is a spark between the two of them. Suno cheerily asked "Hi it seems like you need help my name is Suno and you are? " Goku replied in the same manner yet with a slight frustration." I'm Goku my engine is frozen and I need to have this fixed because I am meeting with my business partner." Suno started to look worried and told Goku "I am sorry but we cannot find a mechanic at this time, because either they are on a break or pre occupied in fixing other vehicles. Well if you can trust me enough, we can load the furniture into my pick up truck and you can use the phone to call the person you are supposed to meet." Goku did not have any second thoughts said "Sure! I think that would be great thanks a lot ! Suno immediately got attracted with the cheerful, friendly and handsome Goku.

Things went well afterall. Goku was able to meet Mister White who happens to be well acquainted to Suno's family and started with the expansion of his furniture business. Suno's family offered Goku to stay with them while he is there at the North Region. He happily obliged. During Goku's stay at Suno's the two of them started developing a strong emotional attachment towards each other because they are always together. Suno helps Goku set up his furniture shop and they always hang out after work. Until one night Goku and Suno couldn't sleep and decided to have a drink. The two got drunk and one thing led to another. The next morning Goku woke up naked beside Suno in the living room by the fire place. That incident was a wake up call to Goku. He realized he played with fire and now he got burned and worse he betrayed his true love Chichi and led a kind young lady on. He never felt guilty in his life. He silently got up from the carpeted floor, quickly dressed up, packed his bag and left Suno's house unnoticed. He drove his truck to Mister White and had a serious talk with him about the furniture business. Goku said" Mister White I am turning over this furniture shop to your name here are the documents that you need and the contact number of the conveyancing solicitor,to fully acquire the full ownership of this business outlet. I cannot stay here any longer because something came up that I need to go back to Tokyo immediately. I am sorry I really have to go." Mister White was alarmed because of Goku's decision to leave despite the furniture store's grand opening in 4 days. But Mister White just decided not to give Goku a hard time by taking the documents. He even accompanied Goku to the airport. While on the plane; Goku looked outside the window and silently spoke." I am sorry Suno this shouldn't happen to us. I should have avoided it before it ever happened. One day I will comeback and ask for your forgiveness when I am ready."

Goku suddenly awaken from his slumber. He blinked his eyes and done some stretching and resumed his driving; he remembered what he has done to Suno and felt remorseful again. He brushed off the feeling and thought about his love for Chichi and how excited he is to marry her. But the fact remains he has to make things right with Suno to have a peaceful new life with Chichi…

Hello fan fiction readers! I myself am getting carried away with my own story wheew. Things are starting to get juicier just hang on. I would love a review…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dbgochi: Thank you so much for your insightful review. Well actually Goku felt guilty after he slept with Suno remember I stated there that he realized he betrayed his true love Chihchi and led Suno on. He never felt guilty in his life. Unfortunately in this story; Goku doesn't have the balls to face either of the two women right away to confess the truth.

AN: I just like to say that there is still hope for Goku he is not all that bad right? He is deeply in love with Chichi. But can the past just stay in the past? Is it possible for it to catch up with your present?

It is a busy day in the city. The buzzing sound of automobiles and the sirens of the traffic patrol fill the air everyone is rushing to start their day except for one person. Goku is still snoring in his bedroom while cuddling the soft pillow Chichi gave him for Valentines Day. And then a sweet smelling aroma of breakfast pastries, Sausages and scrambled eggs reached his nostrils. Goku inhaled the delicious scent with much "gusto" and moaned"ummmmm yummy" and slowly got up from bed. He slept wearing nothing because he's much comfortable sleeping that way for now that he and Chichi is not living in one roof yet. He put on his boxers and a Royal Blue Jersey and then went to the bathroom to wash his face; then proceeded to the kitchen. It is a wonderful morning for him after having a guilt trip on his way home last night. He saw the most beautiful woman in his life, dressed in baby yellow spaghetti strapped sun dress with a tiny wild orchid design. Her shiny black hair is pulled up in pony tail with a wild orchid colored lasso exposing her creamy white skin on her nape. The length of her dress reaches up to the knee which is enough to show off her long soft legs. She is wearing a hot pink lipstick. Goku couldn't help but behold her and for a while there, he forgot about food.

Chichi felt the penetrating stare of Goku; she turned around and walked towards him. She enclosed Goku in a tight embrace on his slim waist while Goku responded by locking Chichi in his strong arms. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and then shared a fervid kiss. They pulled out from the kiss to catch their breath and then Goku speaks"Honey I am so glad you're here. I can't wait to wake up with you each morning". Chichi is so touched with what he said that before she replied she kissed him again and then said. "Goku honey, I am looking forward to spend the rest of my life with you." And then they heard a loud growl its Goku's stomach; the engaged couple rolled with laughter. They went to the kitchen counter and began feasting on the breakfast Chichi prepared.

Goku and Chichi cleared the kitchen counter after having their breakfast. While Chichi is doing the dishes, Goku is tidying up his living room because Chichi doesn't want his place to be messy while she's there. Today is also a big day for the couple. They are going to Mt. Paozu with Madam Rociel Enriquez to plan the set design for their wedding ceremony and then they will choose the wedding invitations and wedding souvenirs plus they are going to finalize the guests lists. When Goku's done in tidying up his living room and bed room; he took a quick shower dressed himself with a turtle neck camel colored sweater, faded jeans and a cross trainer. He accessorized it with a brown strapped wrist watch. As soon as he stepped out into the living room, Chichi got her sun yellow cardigan sweater on that matches her dress and tote bag. She smiled and admired how handsome her future husband looks. They both went out to the apartment and drove to the Weddingspiration office. When they arrived at the elegant office, Goku and Chichi didn't expect that the place is jam packed the two had a hard time getting a spot to sit down. They waited 15 minutes before their names were called by the receptionist."Mr. Goku Son and Chichi King, Ms. Enriquez is ready to see you now." The two is greeted with a cheerful smile" Good morning please have a sit." The two sat down and smiled back. Ms. Rociel showed the samples of invitation cards and wedding souvenirs to the couple and all looked good to them that's why, it took a while for the couple to decide; but then the two agreed that they liked the champagne colored invitation card because it is simple and yet elegant. The souvenir Chichi has chosen is a miniature long stemmed wine glass with different colored crystals in it. The deliberation about the wedding invitation and souvenir took one and half hour plus the finalization of the guests list and now; Goku and Chichi together with Miss Enriquez are on their way to Mount Paozu.

Miss Rociel Enriquez couldn't help but admire the scenic Mount Paozu she even asked Goku's permission to open the window at the back of his Range Rover to feel the cool breeze and smell the musky scent of the trees. They parked the range rover to the old villa where Goku's grandfather used to live and walked a few miles in the woods. They stopped on the spot with the bed of wild flowers. The scenery is very enchanting it is like a setting in a fairy tale. "Chichi's mouth hangs agape; she couldn't believe her Goku knows such a place. Goku smiled in satisfaction when he saw how amazed Chichi is and how impressed Miss Rociel with the place. She began to speak"Mr. Son Goku this is indeed the perfect place for your wedding!" Goku proudly replied. "Yes I know that's why I picked this place because my Chichi loves romantic places." Chichi hugged Goku and planted a lingering kiss on his soft lips. Goku kissed and twirled her around. Chichi giggled and her face turned red as a cherry because Ms. Rociel is there with them. Ms. Rociel then said "Alright you two let's get down to business." With that Madam Rociel opened her portfolio and showed the designed sketches for their wedding venue. "I have these designs worked on by the set designer I have known for a long time." Chichi flipped on the pages of her portfolio on the fifth page she saw a design that best represents what she imagined for the wedding venue to look like. The altar is situated at the center of the flower bed and the chairs of the bride and groom is draped in pearl chains. The tables and chairs are slightly arranged diagonally to maximize the space with an elegant center piece. And then the trees surrounding the area are decorated with tiny white lights that hang like a vine. The dove cage is floating on the river decorated with Calla lilies and the 5 layer cake is placed at the middle of the dessert buffet. Goku and Chichi are very delighted in the outcome of their trip to Mount Paozu with the respectable wedding planner . They decided to do a quick tour before they went back to the city.

Due to the traffic jam, it took them 3 hours to get back to the Weddingspiration office. Goku and Chichi immediately left when they dropped off Ms. Rociel to the Weddingspiration's main entrance. Madelaine the executive secretary of Miss Rociel has been waiting for her to arrive. She said." Madam you are expected to attend the annual wedding convention in New York City."Madam Rociel is very alarmed with the news replied. "Huh? I am planning the wedding of Mr. Son Goku and Miss Chichi King! They are very important client. Can't they send somebody else?" The Executive Assistant replied. "No madam you are the top wedding planner and one of the board members of this company. Anyway according to the Chief Operations Officer a well trained events coordinator will come tomorrow from our field office to relieve you, so that we can brief her about the wedding you are working on." sighing she asked. Who is she? Madelaine replied. Her name is Suno Yeusef. She is from the North Region.

Oh My Gosh! Just when things are going great between the engaged couple. Someone from the past comes along. I want to know what you think. Is Suno going to be the villain of the story or she'll just let things go?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I think this chapter can make our blood boil but what is a good story without complications? I find it right for us to see Suno's POV. After all her only mistake is to fall in love with a sweet, funny and handsome man. This chapter is good. Some of the DBZ characters are going to be present in the upcoming chapters but they will play a different role in this story. I'd like to thank 1 in adding my story to his/her favorite list

It's exactly 5:45 in the morning when the flight number 1397 from North Region touched down in Shaneda airport. A beautiful red head with shoulder length hair and brown expressive eyes, boarded a yellow cab. The young lady directed the taxi cab to Osakan apartment where she is going to stay for the time being. When she reached the toffee colored building, she paid the driver and stepped out of the cab; and begins to unload her luggages. The driver was kind enough to help her unload.

Meanwhile Goku is doing his morning run. He is wearing a white satin sporty shorts and a white v – necked t-shirt together with his favorite Nike cross trainer. A navy blue towel is draped around his neck and in his Mp3 player he is listening to his and Chichi's favorite song by Maroon 5 "This Love".

When he passed through Osakan apartment, he saw a familiar face unloading the luggages at the main entrance of the building. Goku deliberately stopped and hid behind a Cherry Blossom tree. He blinked his eyes 3 times just to make sure he is not imagining things. He couldn't believe he is going to see Suno again after all this time. Goku's heart begins to race and he felt his head pounding and he started to loose his breath. He leaned on the tree trunk and did a 15 count deep breathing. When he felt better he decided to leave quickly and take a different route going back to his apartment, just 5 blocks away from where Suno lives.

When Suno got to unit 4o3, she decided to take a warm bubble bath. She stepped into the bubble bath and leaned her head on the tub and closed her eyes. Memories from 2 years ago came flooding her mind; the day she met the man of her dreams. His face is still vivid in her mind. She could still see his smile, and hear the sound of his laughter echoing inside her head. Suno could still feel Goku's hands exploring her body and the taste of his sweet lips when they deeply kissed. Another memory kicked in. The morning after when she awoke; Goku is no longer beside her. She found out that he already left for Tokyo. The pain she felt in her heart was maddening. She tried her best to find him but failed. Her parents and friends did everything they could to help her recover and she did or so they thought. Suno opened her eyes she felt hot tears flowing down from her eyes like a river. She glanced at the blade cut scars on her wrists and then she hissed. "This time; I will find you Goku…

Goku is now all dressed up to meet with his buddies Krillin and Yamcha to have breakfast at Waffles and Crepes before he goes to his furniture shop. He is wearing a Celedon Green polo shirt with taupe casual slacks and his favorite loafers. He accessorized it with the chained bracelet, which Chichi gave him for his birthday. He went to the garage to pickup his range rover, started the engine and drove way. When he arrived at Waffles and Crepes his buddies are already there browsing the menu. He walked to where they are sitted and greeted them" Hey guys! I am glad you made it." Krillin glanced up to him and replied. "Buddy it's been 3 weeks since the last time we saw each other." Yamcha chimed in. "Yeah it seems like there is an emergency coming up that's why you invited us early in the morning.

Goku's face suddenly turned serious and said." Actually guys I need your advice on something." Krillin and Yamcha leaned closer to Goku and then Krillin said, "Sure thing what is it?" Goku looked at them intently and answered."Suno is here". Krillin and Yamcha reacted in chorus. "What she's here?" Goku hushed them because their voices are so loud and then continued talking."I saw her at Osakan apartment while I was jogging early this morning. It seems like she's going to live there. Guys what do you think I should do? Yamcha looking puzzled asked back. "What do you mean what you should do Goku? Haven't you straightened things out with her yet?" Krillin buts in."How about Chichi have you not told her until now? I thought after you came back from Yale you already came clean with Chichi" then Yamcha followed suit. "You also said that as soon as you and Chichi get engaged, you will make amends with Suno. What's wrong Goku? How come you have not resolved your issues until now"

Goku turned away and said." I am afraid what could happen if I tell both of them the truth. I went to Yale to propose marriage to Chichi because I don't want to loose her Krillin. I will always choose to be with Chichi." And to answer your question Yamcha, why I had not straightened things out with Suno is because I don't know what I'll to say to her! To be honest there was a time when I couldn't sleep because my conscience is killing me because of what I've done." After listening to what Goku said; Yamcha answered Goku in a very serious tone. "Goku you gotta man up and face your fears. Don't let the chance of having a closure with Suno pass by. Otherwise there isn't going to be a wedding."

There you go guys! Now we know how Goku dealt with his guilt when he had his rendezvous with Suno. He went after Chichi and proposed marriage because he is very afraid to loose her.

I feel sorry for Goku here because he is so consumed with fear. But there is hope in him after all he is not a bad guy. He is just misguided. What do you think Goku should do? Do you think Suno should back off and go after Goku anymore?


	5. Chapter 5

Playing with Fire Chapter 5

It is already 12 noon, when Goku had finished the sketches of the new batch of furnitures for his new client Mr. Roger Dublin; a dimsum joint owner. When he is about to go out to have lunch, his phone rang. Though slightly irritated he answered the phone as politely as he could. His irritation immediately vanished, when he heard his favorite voice. "Hello honey! Bulma, 18 and I, have just finished picking up the Bridesmaid gowns in Bridedazzled. They look lovely! We are on our way to Yabu for lunch. How about you? Goku smiled and replied. "I'll just grab a quick bite to Sango" and then I'll comeback to finish up some work." Chichi sweetly replied. "Alright enjoy your lunch, C u tonight!" Goku said, C u tonight honey."

Sango is a famous Japanese Burgerhouse in the city. Customers fall in line for a maximum of 1 hour to get their turn. Luckily Goku waited in line for only 30 minutes before he could place his orders. He ordered for a triple pattie burger with cucumber, caramelized onions and tomatoes in honey mustard dressing with French fries. He ordered a tall glass of Raspberry Juice to wash it down and for dessert; Goku ordered a thick freshly baked brownie with a huge scoop of Vanilla ice cream drizzled with chocolate syrup. He needed to pack up on protein and sugar after his unpleasant experience during breakfast with his buddies. He kinda expected that Krillin and Yamcha are going to give him a moral boost, but instead he got peppered with interrogatory questions.

On the farthest corner table of Sango, is where Suno sat. She had just finished her lunch. She stood up to bring her tray to the cleaning counter,when she saw someone very familiar to her; the spiked hair in different directions, the broad shoulders and muscular arms. Suno walked a little bit closer to see the man better. When she confirmed that it is Goku, Suno's hands trembled and the tray she's holding slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. All the contents on the tray got smashed this catches the attention of the other diners. She remained still from where she's standing; she felt her knees shaking and her hands are sweating her head is spinning. Suno couldn't hardly breath. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

2 hours later when Suno regained consciousness, she's already at the Wukong Hospital's emergency room. She slowly sat up from the bed and looked around, and to her surprise she spoted Goku talking to a resident doctor. She thought to herself." _I promised myself that when I get here, I will do everything that I can to find you and make you pay Goku. But I never thought that things has quickly changed the moment I saw you. Despite I am so mad at you for casting me aside, I still love you."_ She bowed her head and began to sob and then she felt a strong and yet gentle rub on her back this made her feel better. When she looked up it is Goku. The two of them just stared at each other in awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. And then the resident doctor came and said."Sir you can bring your wife home, she just experienced a panic attack." Goku so as not to embarrass the doctor and to add some more heartache to Suno,chose not to correct rather politely thanked the doctor. When they were left alone, Suno managed to speak and said without looking at Goku,"Thank you for bringing me here Goku. I feel a lot better now; you can carry on with whatever you're doing. I can go home by myself." Goku sighed and replied. Suno this does not seem to be the right time but I think the talk I supposed to have with you, after that night is long overdue. If you may, at least let me give you a ride home." Suno silently said "Okay."

The ride from the hospital has taken only 30 minutes. When Goku and Suno reached unit 403, Suno opened the door and stepped inside the apartment, she side stepped and motioned for Goku to come in. When both of them are already inside, they sat down on the couch face to face 4 meters apart from each other. Goku began to speak "Suno" he paused and took a deep breath and then carried on with what he wants to say. "I" he paused again. Suno just stared at him waiting to what he is going to say. She had been looking forward for this moment for a long time. Goku then mustered the courage to continue."Suno, there are no excuses for what I've done" he somberly said. I know I have hurt you so much and I am truly sorry not only for leaving without an explanation but for not making amends right away. Suno, if I had not been honest in the past, I want to be honest now. You see when we gotten together I was really attracted to you and I liked you a lot but, I am with someone." Upon hearing this, Suno gulped and then tears started to flow from her eyes and she replied her voice cracking." How could you be so selfish Goku? How could you betray both of us? What have we done to deserve this?"Suno stood abruptly walked towards Goku and slapped him hard. Suno continued with her ranting"Why Goku why? When I had been good to you? My parents showed kindness to you! How dare you hurt me this way! Tell me Goku what are we to you!? Me and the woman who you claim to be with while we were together? Some kind of trophy huh?" Suno slapped him hard again. She didn't stop" You know even though I am so mad at you for leaving me, I am still in love with you! And then Suno showed the scars on her wrists. Look at these Goku. Upon seeing the scars on Suno's wrists he stood up and gently pulled her in a tight embrace. While he rested his chin on her head he somberly said. "I am truly sorry; I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Suno just rested her head on Goku's broad chest and closed her eyes. She savored his pine scent perfume and then she affectionately looked into Goku's eyes and asked."Goku will you make love to me one last time? Goku bent down and gave her a deep kiss, Suno responded with the kiss, and then she slowly pushed Goku on the couch and mounted on him. She began kissing his neck and then she pulled his shirt off and continued kissing him down to his chest and 6 pack abs. Goku moaned with pleasure. He allowed her to kiss and touch him and then, Goku wrapped his strong arms around her bent his right knee to keep his balance and ceremoniously laid Suno on the floor. He lay atop her and continued to kiss her deeply while unbuttoning her cream colored satin blouse. And then his wireless phone rang. The sound of the phone ringing is like a splash of cold water to his face. This brought back Goku to his senses. He promptly stood up and answered "Hello? He paused and then he walked few steps away from Suno. When she was out of earshot, he resumed his phone conversation. "Yes honey our dinner is still on. I am already preparing; see you in a little while." After he hanged up, he turned around and saw Suno standing by the dining table she asked in a sad voice, "It is her who's on the phone right?" Goku subduedly replied." Yes Suno it is her and sorry if I" Suno raised her hand to stop him from what he is about to say and said. "Just go." And with that Goku put back his shirt on, apologetically looked at Suno and left quietly. Suno picked up the flower vase and smashed it to the front door.

AN: I know Goku can be easily swayed here. It sucks for Chichi and even Suno for that matter... I would love to her from you...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is a Goku and Chichi moment with a slight steamy scene…

Goku is driving at the speed of 120 kph on his way to dinner with Chichi at the King's residence. Cool breeze hits Goku's handsome face. The street lights illuminates the road where he passes and instrumental music is playing in the background entitled "My Memory". Thoughts of what transpired between him and Suno early that day, haunts Goku and it makes him feel heavy hearted. He hit the stirring wheel with his right hand and yelled. "Damn it! How could I be so stupid? Chichi trusted me and yet I betrayed her again! And poor Suno, I led her to believe that I am in love with her and she became suicidal because of me! And I allowed myself to loose control with her; this time I am sober! I really need to make things right." Goku's guilt tripping vanished the moment he arrives at the Kings Residence ringing the doorbell 3 times; Mona the housekeeper opened the door to let him in. When he got inside Mona led him to the pool bar where dinner is served. As soon as he came, Chichi welcomed him with a bright smile. She looks dazzling as usual. She is wearing a slick Venus cut, above the knee length red dress that flatters her curves with matching jewelry set of Rubie earrings, bracelet and ring, which Goku gave her on their first anniversary and open toe red stilettos. Goku is wearing a white undershirt with a soft silver gray blazer, a charcoal gray slacks and a Parazzo crocodile skinned dress shoes.

He walked over to Chichi, Pulled her close in a loving embrace and tenderly kissed her. She responded to the kiss with the same level of fervency and tenderness. They break off the kiss to catch their breaths but remained entangled to each other for 15 minutes more and said. "I love you Chi", "I love you Goku". Goku pulled the chair for Chichi. Goku sat across her; then both of them started to have their sumptuous steak dinner. Goku then asked "How is Mister Ox King"? Chichi softly replied, "oh he is perfectly fine; he is in the Philippines for a business trip. Why did you ask?" Goku took a sip of his Red wine and then answered her. "Because I thought he would join us for dinner." Chichi just shrugged and said "Oh I see, well I decided for us to have dinner here at the pool bar for a change. Chichi flirtatiously added,"we can take a dip into the Jacuzzi after if you like".Goku gave flashed his killer smile and welcomed the idea and retorted with a sexy voice "I love to take a dip with you Chi" and winked at her and Chichi's face turned red as a cherry. By the time they're done with dinner, Goku is already inside the Jacuzzi waiting for Chichi. 10 minutes had passed and Chichi came wearing a black two piece bathing suit with a silver strap,underneath a transparent coverup. When Chichi is about to stepped into the Jacuzzi, she slowly and seductively taken off her cover up and said"Sorry to keep you waiting honey". Goku's eyes are glued at Chichi, he didn't even blink. Chichi's porcelain skin glistened under the moonlight. She stepped inside the Jacuzzi and tread the water towards Goku. When their faces are just inches apart, Goku closed the distance with a fervent kiss. He switched positions with Chichi. Her back now leans on the Jacuzzi tile wall and Goku hoisted her slender legs around his tiny waist. He tilted her head and entered his tongue into her awaiting mouth. They moaned with pleasure as they express their love to each other. Goku then with his right hand, slid down Chichi's bikini strap down without exposing too much of her bosom. He brushed his tender lips onto the side of her neck down to her shoulders, and onto her chest until he reaches the valley between her twin peaks. And then back up again behind her ears and earlobes. Chichi shivered feeling Goku's mouth onto her soft and supple skin. She lightly pulled Goku's spiked hair and moaned his name. Goku deeply kissed her again on the lips, while he caressed her soft legs. This steamy moment they shared lasted for a decent hour. The two love birds are now cuddling on a lounger beside the pool. Goku looked intimately to Chichi's eyes and began to speak."Chichi honey, I don't think I can wait for two more months to marry you; let's get married right now. I don't want to loose you. I made that mistake once, when I went to North Region; instead of taking the Masters Degree in YALE with you. Because of that we lost touch for a month and." Goku did not say more than that. Chichi gave Goku a worried look and responded."Honey 2 months is not that long, time fly so fast. We both agreed we like it to be special and Daddy's not home from his business trip. The important thing is, we were able to work things out right? Why the rush? Goku sighed and answered her with a question. "Chi is the grand wedding that really important to you?"Chichi is now puzzled and replied. "Goku it's not only because I love to have a grand wedding; I want our close friends and loved ones to witness the day we say I do and celebrate our love with us." Goku abruptly sat up on the side of the lounger, which surprised Chichi, he said sounding frustrated." We can still do the wedding you want Chi but can't we get married before a judge right away? Like I said; I don't want to loose you!" Goku now raised his voice. Chichi rubbed his shoulders to calm him down. She countered "hey honey please calm down. Could you at least tell me why all of a sudden you want us to get married on a rush? It seems like something is bothering you and it worries me . Goku took a deep breath and pulled her to his side. Both of them are now sitting on the side of the lounger. It took him 10 seconds before he could speak."Chichi, I should have told you this when I followed you to Connecticut 2 years ago." Goku's voice begins to crack and tears started to fall from his beautiful eyes. Chichi felt her stomach twitching and she couldn't hold back her own tears. She gently asked Goku while rubbing his back "What's wrong honey? Goku sadly replied."Chichi honey", while we were apart, he is now sobbing as he continued talking. "I met a woman when I was in the North Region. Her family welcomed me in their home while I was there; because it is customary in their village to open their home to a visitor."Chichi cuts in with her voice now edgy."Goku are you trying to tell me that you had an affair with that woman?" Goku looked at Chichi intently and remorsefully replied "Yes honey I did and I am truly sorry for what I've done; please believe me when I say, no one else will ever take your place." He completely brokedown. Chichi remained silent and she is now crying too. And when she regained her composure she asked again."Goku how far did you go with that woman? Goku regretfully looked to her and told the whole story."There was one night, the two of us couldn't sleep because it was so cold, and we got drunk and lost our control and ended up sleeping together. The next day when I woke up, I quickly left without a warning." After validating the transfer of ownership of the furniture shop I have set up with Mister White, there I was with you in New Haven Connecticut." Chichi countered with gritted teeth,"why did you propose to me Goku? Are you afraid that what you've done will backfire to you and then we'll breakup? Or is it because you truly love me?" Goku shot her a serious look and retorted."Chichi I proposed to you, because it is you whom I want to be with for the rest of my life. Keep this in mind, I will always choose you." Chichi fell silent and then stomped a few steps away from the lounger, only to walk back again and slap Goku hard. " How could you Goku? How could you be so heartless! What do you take me for huh? Do you think I am stupid and naive to be happy and grateful, that even you screwed another woman you still choose to marry me?!

Goku quickly stood up and replied alarmed." Chi that's not what I meant! You know how much I love you! Please Chi don't be like this!" Chichi turned her back at Goku and asked in a calmer tone, "Where is she now? Does she communicate with you?" Goku gently turned Chichi to face him and looked pleadingly into her eyes and said "She's here Chi, we accidentally saw each other at Sango." Chichi countered her voice strong."And then what happened Goku?" Goku somberly replied "Chichi I made amends and told her about us." Chichi didn't press the issue any longer. She saw the sincerity in Goku's eyes but; "Goku this is too much for me to take right now. I think it would be best for us not see each other for a while."

Fresh tears fell from Goku's eyes when he heard what Chichi said. He tried to plead again for Chichi to change her mind but Chichi said. "Please Goku respect my feelings if you truly say you love me. Give me the time I need to heal."

Goku hugged Chichi and gently kissed her on the cheek and somberly left.

A/N: Aww what a night. It started sweet and steamy to only end sour and bitter. I would love to hear from you guys...


	7. Chapter 7

Playing with Fire Chapter 7

AN: Hello I'd like to thank those who started reviewing and following my story like Dbgochi, blkrock31, 1and a guest reviewer. You have increased my motivation to continue this story.

AN: This chapter is devoted to Chichi's life in Yale up to Goku's proposal. Since we have catched a glimpse of what happened to Goku while he was at the North Region.

August 24, 2013 Yale University Graduate School New Students Orientation Day!

The huge auditorium is full packed with new students from different States and countries. Most of the students who arrived at the orientation day, have already found a spot where to sit except for Chichi King who is still browsing the auditorium to find a best of the students chatting echoed and then the tapping of the microphone signaled that the orientation is about to start.

Chichi felt someone tapping her shoulder, when she turned her head; a handsome lavender long haired young man, with expressive blue eyes and muscular body is smiling at her. He politely introduced himself. "Hello there miss, my name is Trunks" Chichi replied in the same tone of voice."Hello Trunks, I am Chichi". After Trunks introduced himself to Chichi, he offered to help her find a gently declined claiming that she already found one. The 2 parted 's the first time King's Enterprise heiress meets the son of the Technology giant Vegetesai.

Chichi's first week in Yale went well. She met new friends in her class too. Namely Cielo, Krys, Zerine and Ronitz. They are her blockmates. Chichi is enjoying her campus life in New Haven Connecticut with the exception of not hearing from Goku for exactly 15 days now. This started to make Chichi worry and irritated. She called their friends back in Tokyo to ask, if they heard from Goku but they said he hasn't called either. One day she attempted to call him again. Chichi irritatingly punches the numbers on her phone keypads when she heard a voice beside her."Chichi go easy on the buttons." Upon hearing her name she tilted her head and saw the super cuty Trunks guy grining at her. Chichi blushed because of embarrassment. She said"Uh hi there Trunks how long have you been standing there?" Trunks gently replied. "Not that long. Hey do you like to grab a cuppa coffee? I 'm on my way to Frappes and Blends" Chichi softly turned down the offer. "Thanks for the kind gesture but you see, I am making an important call." Trunks cleared his throat and sheepishly asked, "Do you mind if I ask who it is you're calling?" Chichi slightly blushed and replied. "I am calling my long time boyfriend Goku. He is at the North Region for a business expansion." Trunks nodded his head and said. "Well Goku is a very lucky guy. If I were him, I won't let you go a thousand miles away from me." Winking at Chichi he turned around and walked away." Chichi smiled and then later shrugged it off.

20 minutes have passed and Chichi is still standing on the same spot where Trunks left her. Trying her best to contact her boyfriend Goku while pacing back and forth as she stressfully punches the keypads on her phone. Chichi didn't notice Trunks approached her."Still no luck? Here I got you some Chocolate mint Frappe and a Cashew oatmeal cookie. Your girl friend Cielo said these are your favorite." Chichi smiled shyly and took the coffee and the cookie and said."Geez Trunks thanks! You know you don't have to do this right?" Trunks flashed her with a bright smile that made her blush." I know I don't have to but I want to" See you around." And then he walked by her and left. Chichi just stood there with her mouth agape.

Many days passed, Chichi and Trunks became very close friends. He always hangs out with Chichi and her friends. Trunks even researched about North Region so he'll learn about the telecommunications system there and told Chichi.

After class Trunks approached Chichi. "Hi do you have a minute?" Chichi looked puzzled and asked "Yes why?"Trunks started to explain why Chichi failed many times in contacting Goku. "Chichi they don't have a Cell site and WI – Fi satellite in North Region's Jingle village due to the frequent snow storm. That's why the only way you can contact Goku is by a regular phone line which can mostly access domestic calls only. However there is a building called muscle tower 3kms from Jingle village, where telecommunications are advanced. According to the information I got, a tourist is given 2 days in a week to use their telecommunication system for important calls." After hearing what Trunks said, she thought for a while and asked." Trunks is it a one way call or a two way call?" Trunks rubbed his chin and awkwardly replied."Only outbound calls are allowed in muscle tower." Upon getting the new information, Chichi got very sad because she has to wait for another 15 days before she could talk to Goku again.

1 month have past and still no call from Goku. Chichi became depressed. This affected her concentration to a point that she has to take a leave of absence in her classes because she became sickly. Seeing her condition and being the son of a Technology magnate, Trunks hacked into the main frame of the telephone system of muscle tower in order to reach Goku. He did his best but it wasn't good enough because, he wasn't able to talk to Goku but a certain said Goku already left at 5 o'clock in the morning at Asian time. Trunks decided not to tell Chichi because it might hurt her all the more. He is doing this for Chichi because he deeply cares for her.

Chichi recovered with the help of her friends Trunks in particular. She went back to her classes and was able to makeup for her absences and got straight A's. His friendship is a big help to fill in the void of Goku's detachment from her. But something happened that it almost destroyed their friendship.

In the student's talent festival, Trunks and Chichi danced Tango into the tune of Sway by Pussycat Dolls. Their dance number broke the house down. The two of the them looked so fabulous together on stage. Chichi wore a Metallic Black Spaghetti strapped mini dress that showed off her beautiful toned arms and her long and slender legs; matched with a 4 inch hilled ballroom dancing shoes. Trunks wore a long sleeved white polo that is open from the neck down to the chest and a silk Black slacks and a fashionable male ballroom dancing shoes. And the second dance number they performed is Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing. Their class got the grand price. During the victory party, Trunks and Chichi were together the entire time. He offered to walk Chichi home which she happily obliged. When they reached the frontdoor of Chichi's condo unit, Trunks bent down to kiss Chichi's lips; Chichi turned her head to the other said."Trunks you are a great friend and I care for you a lot but; eventhough Goku and I have not been talking lately, we are still very much together and what we have is real. I cannot just throw that away." Trunks face hardened. He retorted "Are you sure he feels the same way about you? Howcome he doesn't even call you? This past month has been an ordeal! My heart ached seeing you so sick and depressed! And yet you still wait for him?! Chichi! Goku is not the only man whom you can love! He doesn't even deserve you! With that, Chichi slapped Trunks so hard that it left a mark on his handsome face. The slap silenced Trunks and then he just turned around and walked away. Chichi was taken aback with that she's done; she ran after him but he is already gone.

The next day, at around 8o'clock Chichi heard a knock on her door. She rushed to the door thinking it is Trunks. When she opened the door, she was caught by surprise. She was stunned that all she could say in a muffled voice was. "Goku"? It took 20 seconds for Chichi to take it all in. Goku started to speak. "Honey are you just going to stare at me all day?"Chichi stuttered when she replied. "Nn no! Come come in honey."When Goku stepped inside Chichi's pad. He lifted and twirled her around and kissed her has forgotten how mad she was at Goku for not communicating with her for a month. The important thing, Goku is with her two of them didn't break the kiss. Chichi wrapped her legs around Goku. He gently placed her on the edge of the kitchen table so she will be comfortable. They stayed kissing and caressing for 30 minutes. After sharing a heated moment, they stayed cuddled together on Chichi's soft lavender said"Honey I missed you so much. It was so stupid of me not to come sooner." Chichi lovingly caressed his chest and replied."I missed you so much too.I am very happy now that you're here." When they are about to start another round of making out, the doorbell rang. Goku answered the door. He saw a young attractive lavender haired guy."Hi I am Goku" extending his lavender haired guy did likewise."Hi my name is Trunks. I am one of Chichi's with his usual friendly tone said."You wanna come inside? Chichi's making breakfast, I'm sure she'll be happy if you could join us."Trunks felt awkward and decided to decline the offer in a nice way said."Thank you Goku but Chichi will be happier if she gets to spend an alone time with you. After all you've been away for a month."Goku replied in a friendly tone."Oh alright, I'll just tell her you came by and please to meet you again Trunks." Without Goku's knowledge, Chichi has been eavesdropping in their conversation. When Goku closed the door, she quickly resumed preparing their breakfast. And then they feasted on it.

The whole day had been blissful for Chichi because Goku is already with toured Goku to the Campus grounds of YALE. She introduced Goku to her girl friends and they had dinner in one of the popular restaurants in town.

When it was just the two of them in Chichi's home. Goku pulled Chichi in a tight embrace and whispered to her."Chichi I've been looking forward to do this for so long". Chichi looked intently into Goku's eyes and asked. "What is it honey? Goku knelt down and brought out a box and opened it. It revealed an 18 karat Amethyst colored diamond engagement ring."Chichi will you do me the honor to be my wife?"Chichi's heart jumped for joy and she affectionately said."Yes Honey, I would love to be your wife." Goku and Chichi sealed it with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Playing with Fire Chapter 8

1: Chichi got presented an opportunity to cheat because Trunks started to like her more than a friend. But she didn't push through with it because first, she truly loves Goku and second she honors her commitment with him. It is not bad to feel attracted towards someone else; it only becomes bad when that person acts on his attraction. Like the character of Goku here. He got attracted with Suno but if he didn't respond to his feelings towards her, there hadn't been a problem between him and Chichi.

blkrock31: She values commitment and her integrity that's why eventhough the wealthy and hearthrob Trunks likes her a lot; she didn't give you for your continued support in my story.

Guest Reviewer: Thank you for loving my story. I really try my best to make it worth your while.

AN: In the last chapter we've catch a glimpse of what happened 2 years ago in YALE. This chapter deals with the day after Goku and Chichi's heart to heart talk.

It is 6 o'clock in the morning and it is bright and cool sunny weather, which is excellent for a morning jog. Goku is doing his morning run around the block to ease his mind. His talk with Chichi last night broke his heart. He couldn't bear to see Chichi so devastated when he confessed about what happened in the last 2 years with him in the North early jogging helps him to think what to do because, he does love her and don't want to loose her. He also wants to make things right with Suno. Many thoughts are whirling in his mind during this time. He then stopped at the Toffee colored building where Suno is staying. Goku thought for a moment before he decided to go inside. In the lobby there is a dark brown couch and a glass center table and a magazine rack. Facing the main entrance is the front desk personnel. Goku approached the personnel and said."Good morning ma'am, I am looking for Miss Suno Yeusef is she still here?" The front desk clerk checked the Condotel's guest's record and then called for Goku." Yes sir Miss Yeusef is still here, you can go to her unit now." Goku responded mildy, "Ma'am I prefer to meet her down here at the lobby." 20 minutes have passed Suno meets with Goku at the lobby. She is wearing a peach knitted sleeveless top paired with a white skinny jeans and a white slip on. She's wearing an Apricot blush with a nude orange lipstick. She wears a Peach headband like Gossip Girl's Queen Bee Blair Waldorf. Suno dressed up for Goku thinking that she will win him back. After all they almost have done it again in her apartment yesterday. She greeted Goku with the same sweetness when they first met. To her disappointment, he did not flash her with his killer smile that melted her heart before. Instead Goku greeted her with so much formality, that made her feel awkward."Good morning Suno, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."Suno attempted to invite Goku to her apartment hoping that they will be able to continue what they had politely declined and said."Suno let's go for a walk the weather is nice and we can be able to talk better."She was surprised how much Goku have changed towards her."Uh alright Goku if that's what you want."

Now the two of them are taking a walk. Goku is the first one to talk"Suno please listen to what I am going to say. I understand if you never want to see me or speak to me again." Suno gave Goku a sad look and tears started to form in her eyes."Suno, you are a beautiful and wonderful woman; you made me happy when we were together even though it was only for a short moment. It will be a lie if I say were gonna end up together. "Suno is crying like a river now upon hearing these words from Goku. He continued saying what he has to say even though it hurts to see her cry."I don't want to string you along Suno and make you believe that there is a future for us when there is none. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you, when you were vulnerable. I should have not made out with you anymore. I should have not allowed what happened to us 2 years ago because, from the very start it was wrong. I have betrayed the woman I love and I led you to believe that I am in love with you. I am truly sorry Suno. This is goodbye. I know you're going to find someone who will love you the way you deserved to be loved."

Suno looked at Goku with tears in her eyes and asked "Goku what does she have that I don't? Why can't you love me the way you love her? I can love you better than she does you know? I even gave myself to you without question. Goku balled his fists and looked away. His heart is aches for her too. Goku sadly replied."Suno, you are your own person and you are special just the way you are. It's just that I am not the right man to give you love. All I do is make you cry. When I met you 2 years ago, I am already with Chichi and I love her."Suno's face hardened and said."Love her?! You say you love her?! Yeah right Goku you love her that much that's why you managed to screw me behind her back and kept it a secret for a long time. And before your luxurious dinner last night you almost went to bed with me. Tell me Goku do you really love Chichi that much or you are afraid to loose your prestige and fortune that you enjoy so much?" Goku was shocked to what Suno has said and why does she know all these things. He then became angry and shot back."Are you implying that I am a gold digger Suno? If you think you know everything that is to know about me and Chichi you're gravely mistaken!" Suno angrily shots back too." I know enough Goku! Like it was Mr. Ox King who financed your studies in Duke University and who gave you the working capital to start your business! I knew all these things because when you left me I tried to find you! And guess what? I am supposed to be your wedding planner in place of Miss Rociel Enriquez." Goku is now fuming mad and retorted to stop the pathetic red headed lady."Yes Suno those were all true! But I worked hard to make my business grow! I already paid back to Mister King what I owed him! So don't you dare accuse me of staying with Chichi because of money!Why are you saying these awful things to me?Yes I admit I had my moment of weakness when I was with you! But I am making things right now with you and with Chichi. Why don't you get it?! Suno for the last time, Chichi is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with because I… LOVE… HER! And with that Suno was stunned then sobbed. Goku sighed and threw his hands in the air and said. "I am sorry I yelled at you and again I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I hope one day you get to forgive me." Suno then stopped sobbing and wiped her tears. She sadly looked at Goku and then silently walked away. Goku went back to his condo heavy hearted.

Meanwhile Chichi, Bulma and 18 are having a girly breakfast date at the Cozy and Classy Waffles and Crepes. Chichi ordered Bacon Waffles with marmalade spread and Chocomint Frappe, Bulma is having a chunky chicken hot crepe and a creamy mochaccino,18 is having mango creme crepe with cappuccino. They are sitted at the couch at the center of the room. Chichi is wearing an amethyst twin set blouse paired with a dark purple Capri pants and slip ons of the same color as her top. Bulma is wearing a lavender sleeveless mini dress with green scarf and green sandals. 18 is wearing a maroon ¾ cotton statement shirt that says"Girl Power"paired with an acid wash Capri and an ankle boots. Bulma began to speak."So Chi what happened last night? Did you do the did huh? You and Goku were alone last night right?" Bulma teasingly elbowing Chichi. And then 18 butts in "Was it great?!" Chichi sipped her Chocomint Frappe and sadly remarked."That's not the reason why I invited you to have breakfast with me. I need your advice on something." Chichi then started to cry. Bulma rubbed her shoulders to console her and gently asked."What's the matter Chi? Did you and Goku have a fight?"Chichi cleared her throat and replied."I think it's worse than that Goku admitted that he had an affair for a month while he was in North Region and the woman is here in Tokyo. Oh Bulma!" Chichi broke down. 18 got up to get some napkins to hand it over to Chichi and asked."Did Goku see that woman again?" Chichi sadly replied. "Yes 18. Goku said he accidentally saw the woman at Sango and then Goku said he came clean with her about us. I just don't know if they've seen each other again. I am so confused, I don't know what to think or do anymore." Bulma gently said"Chi, I think you better talk to Goku and sort things out. The two of you had been through so much. He is my best friend and he is like a brother to me. I know sometimes he can be foolish by putting himself into trouble. But one thing's for sure, He truly loves you." Chichi pondered what Bulma said and then she replied."Alright I'll talk to him again though I told him, we can't see each other for a you for the advice." But first can you come with me to Weddingspiration? I need to check when Miss Rociel is arriving and discuss the necessary adjustments to her reliever.18 said"Sure Thing".

Now at the Weddingspiration office, Suno is clearing up her desk because she already booked a flight to Maui Hawaii, to organize a beach corporate party. She thought that it is high time to forget the past and start fresh. Until she came face to face with the woman who gets in the way between her and Goku.

The two women finally met. Chichi introduced herself in a very civil manner."Good morning I am Miss Chichi King" She extended her hand to Suno. And then Suno replied with sarcasm which made Chichi's blood boil."Hi I am Suno Goku's girlfriend from North Region." Chichi abruptly pulled her hand away and shot back."Easy there Missy! You and Goku are through he said so himself! The reason why he met with you is to come clean about us! Goku will not leave me for you?! Got it?! Suno let out an insulting laugh that made Chichi madder."Poor little rich girl you! Of course he wouldn't leave you because he doesn't want to loose everything he has. He is only marrying you for his financial security! Guess what? Before he went to your luxurious dinner last night, he was in bed with me! Chichi couldn't contain herself and punched Suno on the face. Because of the strong impact Suno tumbled to the ground and all the stuff on the table fell onto her. Upon hearing the sound, 18 and Bulma rushed inside the office and saw Chichi angrily looking at a red head woman on the floor. "Goodness Chi what happened here? Let's go Chi before they call security." 18 added "Wow Chichi you pack one hell of a punch!" Chichi raised her hand to stop her friends."Ladies I can handle this just wait outside." and shot back at Suno who is still dizzy because of the punch."Listen b…ch! Goku LOVES MEEH! NOT YOU! GET OVER IT AND GET A LIFE! With that Chichi walked out!

In Goku's apartment, he just got dressed for work when his intercom rang. He hurriedly answered it"Alright tell her I am waiting for her, thank you Piccolo." Piccolo is the head of security in the Condo where Goku lives. Goku is wearing a yellow round neck long sleeved shirt with Khaki walking shorts and tan colored loafers. He heard 3 knocks on the door and opened it. His heart jumped for joy when he saw his Chichi come inside. He motioned to her to sit down. He resisted the urge to pull her into a tight embrace and cover her with tender kisses. While sitting on the couch and said to herself; "Damn you Goku why do you have to be so handsome and sexy". And then shake off the thought and reminded that she is still very angry. Goku then speaks"Honey" and then he paused; "Chi care for a drink? I have your favorite drink Sola Cranberry Iced Tea" Chichi mildly replied" I think I'd rather have an Olive Martini" Goku gave her a Cheshire cat grin and said "One Olive Martini coming up." Chichi thought to herself."Oh Goku if only I am not mad at you we have already turned up the fire on this couch." Goku then handed the glass of Martini to Chichi and then pulled a chair and sits right across is only few inches away from her their knees touching. Chichi felt electricity on her body. She almost choked on her drink. Goku gently tapped her back. She raised her hand and said"I am okay now thank you." She stood up and placed the martini glass in the kitchen sink. She took a deep breath and then started to speak."Goku I came here because, I want to sort things out. I am so angry and confused. I don't know what to believe anymore. You deeply hurt me and broke my trust." Chichi is shaking while talking but managed to continue."The thought still haunts me why the man I ever love could hurt me so much? What have I done to deserve this? Chichi's is now crying. "Goku why did you cheat on me? Why!? Is it because I don't allow us to go all the way in our moment of passion? Goku I am preserving myself to you up until our wedding night! Because I wanted it to be special and you know my strong values when it comes to physical intimacy"! Goku stood up and walked closer to her and held her hands. He looked intimately into her eyes and said."Chi you're perfect. I am the one who had a problem. You have not done anything to make me cheat on you. I was foolish to get myself into trouble; I know it's hard for you to believe this but, I am irrevocably in love with you." What I had with that woman; Chichi cuts in"You mean with Suno Yeusef was a moment of weakness." Goku was aghast but said, "Yes Chi that was it." Chichi pulled her hands from Goku's gentle grip and sharply shot back." Well you could have tried harder to control yourself! Remember Trunks? He was always with me while you hadn't showed up for a month in YALE Goku! I got depressed and he was there to help me recover. But that wasn't enough reason to make me want him because I love you so much! What pains me is that even if I want to hate you for what you've done, I can't because I can't imagine my life without you. "Goku enclosed Chichi in a loving embrace and said "Chi, I am truly sorry. I am going to make it up to you beginning today and everyday."

So how about that guys! Are you happy that Goku and Chichi are starting over again? Well don't be sad because I am not going to end it yet. There are still many more in store. Until next time in Playing with Fire!


	9. Chapter 9

Playing With Fire Chapter 9

AN: Hello! Does anyone of You Miss Trunks? Well He's Back in Chichi's life after 2 long years. What will happen now? Stay tuned!

It is a beautiful morning at the King's mansion. Mr. King is back from a successful business Trip. The sound of the car honking on the driveway reached Chichi's ears. The Princess of the house came rushing down the stairs to meet her father at the door. Chichi dressed up for her daddy. She is wearing a ¾ sleeved Sabrina cut long dress in magenta, with 2 slits on both sides and a silver 2 inched sandals. Her makeup is a purple smokey eye, natural pink Blush and Black Cherry lipstick. To complete her look, she is wearing an amethyst pearl set.

Chichi's heart beats fast; she is very excited to see her father after 10 days. As soon as the limo pulled over at the front door, Chichi is already there. The big burly man stepped down from the limo and gave his lovely daughter a bear hug and said."I missed you dear." Chichi sweetly remarked,"I missed you so much daddy."Mister Gyumao King and his princess went inside the house to share a mouthwatering breakfast of French toast, blueberry muffins, bacon, turkey ham, fruits in season and freshly squeezed orange juice; at the foyer. While father and daughter are sharing their breakfast, the happy Businessman asked his lovely daughter "how's your wedding preparation dear?" Chichi almost choked on her turkey ham sandwich. She took a gulp of her orange juice and said."Uhm Daddy our wedding planner left for New York that's why Goku and I have to put it on hold for a while." Mister Ox gave his daughter a puzzled look and asked again sounding concerned."Chichi, are you and Goku having problems?" chichi changed the topic to avoid the conversation about her recent conflict with Goku."Daddy how's your business trip? Could you tell me about it?" Her father shot her a serious look and remarked."Chichi you are my daughter; I know when you are hiding something from me." Chichi cleared her throat and then countered back 'Daddy I am going to call Goku now to tell him you're back. Because he looked for you when we had dinner here 2 weeks ago." Chichi dialed Goku's condo's number and after 2 rings she hangs up then the telephone suddenly rings and it startled chichi that the blue berry muffin she's holding fell on her lap. Mister Ox grabbed the phone "Hello? Oh Hi Goku!" Mister King answered with delight. How are you doing? Chichi said you have to put your wedding plans on hold because your wedding planner is in NYC. I am happy that you've taken care of my little princess while I wasn't around. Here is Chichi now Oh Goku I'm sorry she was just here but I think she went up to her room. Okay Goku until later."

Chichi is in her elegant room pacing back and forth thinking what to do. She couldn't afford to tell her father what has transpired 10 days ago between her and Goku. Even though things have started to become smooth again. Chichi recalls what happened 3 days after their painful confrontation. Goku has started fulfilling his promise that he is going to make it up to her. First he acted as Chichi's chauffeur to do her errands in preparation for the King's Enterprise CEO's return from his business trip and then going shopping with her. Goku even gave up his boys night out with krillin and yamcha just to take her to see the sweet flick he doesn't like so much. Goku became practically Chichi's personal assistant days after they have resolved their problem with Suno. She recalled when, she and Goku were having lunch at their favorite café cream and puffs, Suno showed up to bring their wedding profile for them to review, before she lives for Maui Hawaii. Suno took that opportunity, to truly apologize to the couple for trying to break them apart by emotionally blackmailing Goku to make love to her one last time. Things begin to get better after that. But Chichi and Goku have agreed to move their wedding at a later time since they have just started working things out again.

Chichi awakened from her trance when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and then Mona told her that her daddy is calling for her because they have a guest. She said"Okay Mona please tell daddy I'll be down in half an hour." Mona politely replied "alright miss."

Half and hour have passed, chichi came down to rejoin her father in the living room and much to her delight; She saw the friend she'd been missing for a long time now. She screamed his name with excitement "Trunks hey! What are you doing here?!" Trunks flashed her with his sweet smile and replied"Hello Chichi good to see you again! I am here to install a new software system to your dad's office so I will stay in town for a month or 2." "Chichi cheerily said "that's great to know! and how did you get to meet my dad?"Mr. King then cuts into the conversation 'Chichi we met at Singapore after my trip to the Philippines because a former colleague invited me. He happens to be the son of my friend since the two of you are friends, why don't you hang out together? I think Goku wouldn't mind. Trunks answered"Thank you sir, I would really like that."Chichi amiably retorted"I think that's a good Idea daddy. Mister King excused himself and left the two of them. Chichi then asked," So Trunks where are you going to stay while you're here in town?"Trunks delightfully replied" I'll stay at my house just 3 blocks away from here." Chichi smiled and cheerily said"I'm glad to see you again Trunks and I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Tokyo." Trunks smiled sweetly at Chichi and responded "I will definitely enjoy my stay here. And by the way I have something for yah." Trunks brings out a green colored box with a deep purple bow and said"Here is a box of Cashew chocolate Chip oatmeal cookies. I baked it myself" Chichi is so happy that she hugged Trunks and said "Thank you Trunks you have not forgotten how much I like these." he hugged her back and curtly replied"Your very much welcome I am happy you like it. They pulled out from the hug and then Trunks excused himself"See you around Chichi" she softly replied, "See you around"

There you go guys! Trunks and Chichi meets again and he'll be staying around for a while. Should Goku worry?


	10. Chapter 10

Playing with Fire Chapter 10

It is mid afternoon and everything at the King's mansion has been settled, since the arrival of the house Patriarch early that morning. Chichi is now getting ready to go to Fantasy Land a famous theme park in west city with Trunks. She is dressed in casual attire. Her top is a Red fitted polo Shirt and her bottom is denim pants and her foot wear is a walking shoes. Chichi accessorized her wardrobe with a sports watch and a simple stud earrings. She only wears. Lip and cheek tint and eyeliner.

After an hour she went downstairs and straight to the living room, there he was already waiting for her. Trunks is wearing a black under shirt and a Royal Blue denim jacket over it, a baggy gray pants and an 8 hole DMC. foot wear. He greeted the princess of the mansion. "Hi There! Ready to Go? Chichi curtly replied smiling "yes I am ready to go." Before chichi goes out of the magnificent house, she passed by the Foyer to kiss her daddy goodbye.

Trunks is driving a Blue Porsche Boxster. He opened the passenger door for Chichi and she gladly hopped in and as soon as he got into the driver's sit, He grinned at Chichi and said "Fasten your sit belt my lady because we're gonna fly". Chichi chuckled and fastened her sit belt. And then they drove away. Trunks is now driving at 130mph on their way to Fantasy land; the cold wind brushing up their hair and the beautiful view of the sunset graced the sky. Trunks broke the silence by asking Chichi "Um Chichi how are you and Goku doing?" She was surprised that Trunks brought Goku up but kindheartedly replied "Um were okay. I am going to see him tomorrow at breakfast." Trunks thought for a moment before he continued."Do you think it's alright with him that we are having a friendly date right now?" Chichi has taken a deep breath and retorted"Goku is a very open Minded and secured man. He wouldn't mind us hanging out, because he knows we're good friends." Trunks nodded and asked again "Does he know we're together right now?" Chichi smiled and replied "I am going to tell him tonight that we went to Fantasy land. Just chill okay? He trusts me." Trunks just nodded and smiled at chichi.

Half an hour have passed when Trunks and Chichi arrived at the famous theme park. The two of them are now lined up at the entrance to buy their tickets. At this time, Chichi's wireless phone is ringing loudly and repeatedly. The loud ringing catches the attention of the crowd and started turning their heads. Trunks said"aren't you going to answer that?" Chichi smiled sheepishly and replied "Uh yeah I will excuse me." She stepped a side from the line and then she answered "Hello?" It is goku who is in the other line. He's been calling her for 4 hours straight and Chichi hadn't noticed. Goku sounded impatient on the other line"Chi where are you I'have been calling you for 4 hours? Tonight is Bulma's barbecue party have you forgotten about it? Chichi is dumbfounded; she didn't know how to answer it because it did slip her mind. She searched her mind for the right words to say, that it took every single second before she could reply."Um Goku, I, I am out with a friend right now. I am sorry I forgot. One of my friends from YALE came to visit and now we're hanging out. Chichi heard that Goku sighed heavily on the other line before he replied."Are you gonna be out late? Because everybody is expecting you to come. Why not bring your friend along? Chichi felt so awkward that she couldn't quickly reply but tried her best."Goku, I will do my best to catch up with you there at the Barbecue party." Goku then softened "alright have fun with your guest and I'll see you later. I love you." She affectionately retorted."I love you too." Chichi is washed with guilt for forgetting Bulma's barbecue party; but her guilt slightly diminished when;"Hey Chichi I got the Ride all you tickets! This is going to be so much fun!" Seeing Trunks happy and excited reminded chichi of how they had shared some good times among their friends, back in Yale.

Meanwhile in Bulma's Barbecue party; Goku just closed the flip top of his mobile phone and sat at the farthest corner chair thinking. And then Goku felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Krillin. Krillin asked concerned "Hey buddy what's going on?" goku somberly replied, "Well, I'm kinda pissed, this is the first time that Chichi hasn't told me what she's been doing. Normally she would tell me who is she with or what she's doing before I asked. Goku shaking his head. Krillin kindly answered "Buddy, Chichi decided to work things out and stay with you despite of what you've done in the past. I don't think you have to doubt her in anyway and be upset with her." Goku pondered what Krillin said and replied half smiling. "Yeah I think your right; perhaps I am just being paranoid." Bulma called from afar "Hey Guys! The food is ready come dig in!

Back to Fantasyland; Trunks and Chichi are now sitted at the food court, eating foot long hotdogs and Nachos with cheese, ground beef and jalapeno toppings and a tall glass of rootbeer Float. Trunks said in between Munches "Chichi I never thought you're great in a go cart race. But I was kinda nervous when we rode the Sky Wheel. You looked so pale up there! Chichi chuckled and replied."Trunks I'm not so good in heights! There was one time when goku and I went to Ride a Cable Car in Ocean Park, I couldn't look at the view because I was so scared! I snuggled to Goku at the entire ride. Trunks quietly asked "So, how did Goku handled it?' chichi dreamily recalled it and softly replied 'He locked me in a tight embrace and Whispered, Don't be afraid I'am here." Trunks just nodded and took a swig of his rootbeer. And then "Chichi we're gonna ride Sailors away. Chichi's eyes grew big like a ping pong ball and nervously replied"Trunks I don't think I could handle that! Can we ride the bumper boats instead? Trunks gave her a Devilish grin and remarked nah! Sailors Away is much more fun.

In the middle of their ride in Sailors away, Both Chichi and Trunks screamed at the top of their lungs. It seems like she is having so much fun but as soon as the ride came into a halt; Chichi slowly feels the twitching of her stomach and cold sweat, and then unexpectedly she did the inevitable, She threw up and Trunks is the unfortunate victim of her bile. Trunks black shirt is full of vomit. As a Gentle man that he is, He helped Chichi stand up as they stepped off the ride. Trunks apologetically; looked at her said"Geez Chichi I I'm sorry, I should have not insisted in riding the sailors away. Come let's get you a bottle of water.

Meanwhile at Bulma's barbecue

Krillin and Yamcha are demonstrating their vocal prowess by singing a Bruno Mars song. Goku speaks to Bulma "Bulma this is a nice party. Sorry If I am being a kill joy. I just can't shake the feeling of worry this is the first Time Chichi has forgotten an important get together among us." Bulma kindly looked at Goku and remarked."Goku You know how much chichi loves you. Even when we were still in High School. Goku you are the man of her dreams don't forget that okay?" Goku then smiled "Bulma thank you. You do know how to say the right words." Bulma proudly remarks. "I know right?"

3 hours later Trunks and Chichi have entered the King's driveway and when they reached the Mansion's door step, Goku is waiting at the Front door. Goku's penetrating Glare feels like lasers that slices chichi's insides. All of sudden, it seems like her heart is about to burst. Trunks on the other hand remained calm and collected. Goku silently walked towards Trunk's car and opened door on the passenger's side and escorted Chichi out. Trunks got off the car before Chichi could explain; Goku wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her deeply like never before. The kiss lasted for 60 seconds. When Goku broke the kiss, Chichi was left speechless. Trunks never felt so uncomfortable in his life felt the urge to quickly step in the car and drive away without looking back, but decided to keep his composure and said."Okay I'll leave the two of you alone okay bye" Trunks jumped into hies car and then said, bye until next time…

When Trunks left, Chichi mustered all the courage to explain why she didn't tell Goku that is was Trunks she hanged out with. "GoGoku, I was planning to, I I was planning to tell you that I was with trunks when I call you tonight. But, but you are already here." chichi is squirming under Goku's heart melting gaze. He didn't speak a word. He just gazed at Chichi like a lion who is about to pounce on its prey. Chichi opened the front door and he followed her inside.

As soon as she closed and locked the door; Goku grabbed her and pinned her down on the floor; and then kissed her intensely once more. While he is kissing her, Goku pulled up her polo shirt and unclasped her Bra. Chichi tensed beneath him and tried to push him off her but eventually she gave in to the pleasure she feels. Chichi could feel her body heat rising while Goku graced her cones with his fingers. He then slowly and sensually kissed her down to the neck,then down to the valley of her beautifully formed cones, until it reached her perfectly toned abdomen. And then Goku kissed her from the abdomen up to her sweet and tender mouth again. After that, He stopped.

After Goku gave Chichi an unforgettable making out moment, He carried her into her bedroom, tucked her to bed and quietly left. Chichi was tongue tied until sleepiness overtaken her. The Reason why Goku did it is because, he wanted to prove that he is the only one who could love and satisfy Chichi.


	11. Chapter 11

Playing with Fire Chapter 11

Bulma is sleeping like a baby on her king sized bed, in her lavish bedroom at Capsule corp. Until her phone rings. The loud sound caused her to bed jumpy, and this irritated her. Bulma is one person who hates to be disturbed during her sleep. She deliberated whether she'll pick up the phone or not but then turned on the speaker and answered."Hello?" Chichi is on the other line. She woke up at 3am and couldn't go back to sleep. The memory of what Goku did to her is very fresh in her mind. She needs a friend to talk to. And Bulma being more matured than her when it comes to the matters of the heart is the right person to confide to. "Bulma can we talk? I am sorry for the intrusion." Bulma noticed the worried toned in Chichi's voice kindly responded "Sure thing Chi! Is anything the matter?" Chichi sighed loud and then started to speak."Bulma, I am sorry, that I was not able to go at our barbecue party last night. I went out with my friend Trunks from my Master class in Yale. He is in town, for a business project at our company. Daddy suggested that, I hang out with him since were friends, and so I did." Bulma listens intently to Chichi as she continues."I planned to tell Goku everything when I get home but; He is already at the front door waiting for me. I don't know if he was upset or not because, he didn't confront asked this time."What did Goku do then if he didn't confront you? Hello Chi are you still there?" Chichi remarked"Yes I am still here. Goku didn't fight with me but instead; she paused. The suspense is killing Bulma and with that she raised her voice"What Chichi?! What happened?" Chichi answered hastily"Goku touched my breasts! I mean this time we've gone too far! Bulma put a hand on her mouth to stifle a laugh what Chichi said. But then, Bulma knowing her best friend is not as liberal as her when it comes to sexual relations softly answered."Oh Chi it's alright don't be scared. You know Goku loves you and you still want to get married right?" Chichi paused and then replied, I don't understand what he was up to Bulma! Why didn't he get mad at me when he found out that the friend I hanged out with was Trunks? Bulma gently asked." Chi, why does this bother you so much? Chichi sounding frustrated answered "Because I don't know what he was thinking! At least if he confronted me, I know he's upset, I can do something about it! Bulma sighed and advised her "Chi tell Goku what you feel and don't take too long." With that the two friends ended the call.

At exactly nine in the morning. The strong rays of the sun cuts through Goku's apartment window. The crackling sound of the frying pan and whistling kettle fills the room. He is making breakfast before he goes to work. Then there's a knock on his door; Goku immediately opened it. To his delight, it is Chichi. He cheerily said "Come in Honey! I'm glad you came I am making breakfast" and then he winked at her." Chichi blushed and came inside. And then gently she started to speak."Goku; about last night, I am truly sorry for not telling you immediately that I was with Trunks. If you're angry at me please just say so." Goku poured two cups of brewed coffee and made peanut butter and jelly with Bacon on the side and placed it on the counter. He then called Chichi to have breakfast."Honey come and have breakfast." Chichi sits on a stool and sipped her coffee and then when she's about to bring up what happened again; Goku responded."Honey what is it that bothers you? We always make out right? Remember there was a time when your father almost walked in on us when we made out in the living room?" Chichi sighed and then retorted."But last night was different Goku! It was like, Goku Cuts in "It was like what Chichi? She bowed her head and silently replied "It was like you're trying to prove something. If you don't approve of me going out with Trunks alone just say so Goku!" She started to cry. Goku got up from his sit and enclosed Chichi in a loving embrace and consoled her."There there, I am sorry honey. I didn't think that it will affect you this way." Chichi said in between sobs "You don't have to be jealous of Trunks honey, you know I love you." Goku wiped her tears with his thumb and then he planted a tender kiss on her soft lips and said."I know that Chi, I am sorry for acting foolishly." Goku tilted Chichi's chin and looked affectionately into her eyes."Honey I know it is early to ask, I hope you will not get mad. Honey, Can we please carry on with our wedding plans again? Chichi smiled and caressed his cheek; yes honey I love that. Too much of Goku's delight, He lifted Chichi and twirled her around and said. This calls for a celebration Chi!" Chichi called Bulma and 18 to tell them about the good news, which she and Goku are back on track with their wedding plans. Goku did likewise.

Unknown to Chichi, Goku went to Mr. King's office and informed him that he is planning a big surprise for his princess. is very delighted and offered to help Goku. And then Goku met with Trunks to clear the air between them. They went to a Sushi bar so they could talk. Goku said "Trunks I am sorry for acting foolishly last night. I guess I just got jealous of you." Trunks smiled and then gently replied. "Goku to be honest with you, I tried to win Chichi's love 2 years ago. But she made one thing clear to me. You are the one she loves even though back then, I thought you don't deserve her. Goku you have no idea how much she longed for you; during the one month you were out of touch." Goku somberly retorted, Trunks I admit I was foolish back then, that's why I made amends and saw to it to make things right. The hot lavender haired young man replied, "Good for you Goku and please don't hurt her again. I promise you this; if you do hurt her again, I will take her away from you and this time, I am not going to back down." Goku looked straight into Trunks eyes and said,"This I promise you too, I will not let you take her away from me and you'll see that proof tonight." Goku and Trunks parted ways after their man to man talk.

It is 6 o'clock in the evening; the whole gang is already at Robertos. A cool sports bar where there are billiard tables and dart boards and an open snack bar that serve beer, sodas and juices plus hamburgers, hotdogs and their famous Panniza. The guys are already getting it on with their game of pool when a tall hunk lavender haired guy came in. The guy approached Goku and both of them went to the snack bar to talk. Trunks is the one who talked first "Goku I just like to make one thing clear. I came here because I want to see how happy Chichi is with you now. Goku cleared his throat and searched for the right words to say. Uhm Trunks, you won't get disappointed. Trunks nodded his head and smiled. He then said." How about a beer and a game of pool? It's on it as my congratulations for your engagement. Goku grinned"Sure thing!' The two hunks bought 6 bottles of Smirnoff and 2 orders of Panizza; and then joined the introduced Trunks to Krillin and Yamcha, while Chichi introduced him to Bulma and 18.

Goku and Chichi's friends left at the struck of 9 in the evening. When it's just the two of them; Goku said, "Chi you want to go for a ride?" Chichi's eyes widened and asked"Ride where?" Goku flashed his heart stopping smile and said, it's a surprise."

It's great that Goku and Chichi are back to being engaged again! Love is indeed powerful…

I would love to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

Playing with Fire Chapter 12

The Final Chapter

AN: I would like to thank you that you took the time in reading and following my story. I like to thank again; those who reviewed it. This chapter will show; that eventhough there are complications in a relationship, when there is repentance and forgiveness, things can still become beautiful.

Godspeed everyone!

AN: Please if you are below 18 years old; do not read this portion. This contains sexual content that is not suitable for minors… Please honor this warning…

In a cabin in the middle of the woods beside the riverbank; Chichi is at the window veiled in white blanket, admiring the majestic sunrise. Suddenly she got enclosed by 2 strong arms and a gentle kiss on her neck and greeted in a whisper; Good morning Mrs. Son. Chichi tilted her head to look lovingly at Goku and greeted back; Good morning . The two of them gazed at the Sunrise and relished the significant event; the previous night.

 _When it's just the two of them; Goku said, "Chi you want to go for a ride?" Chichi's eyes widened and asked"Ride where?" Goku flashed his heart stopping smile and said, it's a surprise." While the two of them are in the car, Chichi couldn't contain her excitement. She asked Goku where they were going."Goku honey where are we going? Pretty please tell me! The suspense is killing me! Goku chuckled and said"Just relax we are almost there." He took Chichi's hand and kissed it._

 _The Viewpoint is a scenic place where people go to view the whole west city. It is considered as one of the most romantic place in Tokyo. When Goku and Chichi arrived; the place is decorated with Cherry Blossom garlands and a makeshift altar has been set up decorated with White Roses. A cocktail buffet table, including a 2 layer fondant wedding cake and a bottle of Champagne with long stemmed glasses has been arranged with 4 cocktail tables and Chichi's friends together with their family are already there. They arrived earlier because they used the King's Enterprise and Capsule corporation hover jet. Chichi was astounded when she saw the beautifully decorated place and their family and flowed from her eyes. All she could say is "Oh Goku". Goku responded "Are you happy Chi? Because I am." Chichi looked intently into his eyes and responded 'You have no idea". Goku then gestured to Chichi to take his hand; and then the two of them walked towards the altar with musical accompaniment, which Trunks has prepared with his XBOOM Bluetooth speaker and Tablet. The officiating minister is a friend to Mr. King , Justice Roshi. When the Civil Wedding started to commence, Chichi feels like she is floating on cloud 9; Goku feels like his heart is going to drop on the ground because of excitement. Justice Roshi Begins; Mr. Goku Son, Do you take Miss Chichi King to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live? Goku affectionately looked at Chichi and answered "I do" And then Justice Roshi turned to Chichi and asked Miss Chichi King, Do you take Mister Goku Son to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? Chichi looked at Goku affectionately and said "I do". After the I do's, Krillin handed the rings. The rings are pure 14 karat Justice Roshi begins with the rings exchange and said Goku when you place the ring on Miss King's finger please repeat after me. Goku took Chichi's left hand and begins to say; "with this ring I thee wed; with my loving heart. With my willing body. And my eternal soul." And then Chichi took Goku's left hand and said. With this ring I thee wed; so that my word and my love will always be with you, close to your heart. Everyone watches the couple intently with joyful tears. it has come to the most awaited part. Judge Roshi finishing the wedding rites "By the Power Vested in Me, I hereby pronounce you Goku and Chichi husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Goku and Chichi locked each other in a tight embrace and sweetly kissed. Everyone who was there clapped and cheered. They gave the couple a congratulatory hug._

 _They celebrated the wedding with an intimate cockail party. Chichi is very delighted now that she and Goku are married;to add icing on the cake, Her friends from Yale came to witness the beginning of her new life, with the one and only man she ever loved, together with her Father Ox King and Mona who is like a mother to her. Goku is very delighted too because, his Uncle Kai and Aunt Baba who he considered as parents when his grandpa Gohan passed away are there as well , to celebrate one of the greatest milestones in his life._

 _Now the newly weds are alone at last in a beautiful cabin in the woods beside the river bank. In the cottage there is a kitchen and a single bedroom with a bed mattress and a bathroom. There are no fluorescent lights but there are battery operated lamps._

 _Goku carried Chichi when they entered the cottage. The bed mattress is decorated with Red and White Cherry Blossom petals and on the side table is a basket of goodies. The window is draped with curtains made of vine leaves. When the newly weds are already in their matrimonial bedroom; Goku took Chichi's hand and said"honey I love you with all my heart and my soul. I promise that I will take care of you; I will protect you." Chichi's eyes sparkled and answered "Honey, I have never loved anyone but you in my life. I am going to cherish you and take care of you." Goku gently pulled Chichi closer to him now their bodies touching. He bent down and kissed her lips hungrily yet gently. Then slowly he loosened Chichi's hair and let it fall onto her back and softly stroked it. Goku briefly breaking the kiss, to look intensely into her eyes as he unzipped her dress and let it fall freely on the floor. Goku then started kissing Chichi on her neck; earlobes down to her shoulders and down to her chest. She feels a tingling sensation down her spine, as she feels Goku's soft lips onto her skin. He unclasped her white silk bra and continued kissing her now on her well toned abs as he caresses her soft bosom. Chichi pulled Goku's hair and caresses the back of his neck. Afterwards Goku slips down her silk white panties he beholded the exquisite beauty in front of him ; Chichi has sweetly taken off Goku's jacket and pulled up his tank top. She kisses him fervidly on his sweet lips, on the neck down to his 6 pack abs; as she unbuckled his belt. She kisses Goku's lips again as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to let it slide down loosely on the floor. Chichi briefly breaks from the kiss to gently pull down Goku's boxers. She is entranced how attractive her husband really is; now that she has seen all of him. Goku gently laid her on their matrimonial bed mattress and he lay on top of her. Goku nuzzled her neck as he softly squeezed her soft mounds. Chichi arched her back and burried her nails on Goku's back. He kissed Chichi's mouth hungrily again, as he strokes her pearl slightly yet rapidly until Chichi's nectar flowed out and Goku hardened; he gently slides inside Chichi's awaiting opening. Since this is her first time she felt a sharp pain, like a thin glass ripped inside of her. She squeaked. "Aaaghhh Gokuuu." Goku, being loving and patient with his wife waited a little while for her to relax, before he begins thrusting. As they engage in their "act of marriage", Goku said "I I love you Hoh Honey." Chichi responded "I Iohohve you tthoo hoh honey." When they reached the heavens, Goku collapsed on top of his wife without crashing her. And the two of them cuddled, for the rest of the night._

Goku and Chichi are now feasting on their basket of goodies. Chichi then speaks "Honey thank you for fighting for us and not giving up to win me back." Goku sweetly replied "Honey I should be the one thanking you for giving me a second chance after all the pain I've caused you. I love you with all my heart Chi." Chichi then leaned over to kiss her husband and Goku responded with so much fervency, and they made love over again.

Time fly so fast. It is the much awaited grand wedding that Chichi desires happened; she is wearing her mother's wedding gown and Goku looks so handsome in his silver blue unforgettable wedding event is held in the enchanting Mount Paozu. It is well attended by prominent people like Akira Toriyama and the Prime Minister Korin and General Yajirobe. Family and friends were all there having a wonderful time. Besides the couple's wedding there is another reason to celebrate; The Son couple is expecting the arrival of their twins, Gohan and Goten...

AN: I am a person who loves happy endings. Because eventhough bad things happen, it can still turn for the better in the end.

Please do review…. I would like to ask you fellow readers if you think making a Goku and Suno fan fiction is interesting. I look forward to your feedback…


End file.
